RWA Heatwave 2013
Main Event - Seven Deadly Sins Match: Bart Simpson vs. Apocalypse Super Six Pack Challenge for the vacanted RWA Championship: Batman vs. Homer Simpson vs. Lex Luthor vs. Superboy vs. CM Punk vs. Deathstroke World Heavyweight Championship: Captain America © vs. Nightwing RWA Internet Championship: Danny Phantom © vs. Kyo The Assassin vs. Brock Lesnar Semi-Finals and Finals to crown the first ever RWA Women's Tag Team Championship Semi-Finals Fairy Tail (Ezra and Lucy) vs. GI Chicks (Lady Jaye and Scarlet) Justice Girls (Supergirl and Stargirl) vs. Blackfire and Starfire Finals Fairy Tail/GI Chicks vs. Justice Girls/Blackfire and Starfire RWA Women's Championship: Elektra © vs. Lara Croft Extreme Championship: Tim Tebow © vs. Bane RWA Tag Team Championship: Team Yes Bitch © vs. The Ravens Marth vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Mario vs. Alex Star Results *1 - Marth was distracting the ref when Mario was tapping out to the Quote from the Savior. After the match, Marth hit the Zig Zag and beating the hell out of Alex. Ichigo came out and went after Marth but the ref tell them to go to their corners before their match was next. *2 - Ichigo went for the cover but Mario was on the apron and Ichigo knock Mario off the apron. Marth went behind and nailed the Zig Zag out of nowhere and won the match. *3 - Before the tag titles match began, Kyle received word that the guy that was in the limo was coming out to the ring. A theme song played and that person was none other than Fandango. Fandango and Howard Finkel were arguing of how say the A's in his name right but Fandango had enough and say that he will not debut until Finkel get his name right. Commissioner Mick Foley came out and told him that tonight he will debut against Alex Mercer. Fandango told Foley that he will compete if Mercer his American Heavyweight championship on the line. Foley was okay with it and ask the ref to ring the bell. *5 - Before the match, Heyman told the crowd that The Assassin would not complete tonight due to an unseen accident and his boy would win the match via forfeit. But then The Assasin shown up and was ready to kick some serious butt. Heyman was pale like he seen a ghost and then Assassin ran to the ring and spears the heck out of Lesnar. During the match, Lesnar was trying to unmasked the Assassin but both he and Heyman saw Keith Austin in the crowd and told the both of them that he wasn't The Assassin to begin with and the man behind the mask is none other than....SUPERMAN PRIME! Both Lesnar and the crowd was in complete shock and Lesnar left the ring. Keith told him that he got a match for him at Deadly Games that it will be him and his fatass friend against Prime and him in a Tag Team Hell in a Cell Match. After that, Keith also told Lesnar that he will be ready because he's Keith Austin and he's a Mutha Fucking Rageahollic and he's back! The fans gave him a huge ovation as he join Kyle and Jace at the commentary table for the rest of the event. *6 - Both Mario and Marth interfered during the match. *7 - After the match, Blackfire was yelling to her sister for losing the match and slapped her across her face. Starfire tackled her and all hell break loose before the security break it up. *12 - During the match, Nightwing goes for a clothesline on Captain America, but he ducks and accidently hits the ref. In the final moments of the match, Captain America told Cage to do his job and slapped him across his face. Cage was very pissed about it and going for the Shadow Kick but Cap. ducked and kicked Nightwing out of accident. Cap laughed at him and goes for the cover. Cage has no choice but to count the pin. After the match, Nightwing was upset at Cage and thinks that he kicked him on purpose. Cage try to apologize to Nightwing and Nightwing accepted his apology. But then Nightwing hit Turning of the Night on Cage and decided to not accept the apology at all. *13 - As Homer was going win the match, Sword came out and tip the ladder over and start attack on Homer. Marth hit the Zig Zag on him and put handcuffs on him and handcuffed him to the ring post. Slade set the ladder, climb all the way to the top of the ladder and grab the title to win the match. Slade and the rest of Sword celebrated in the ring as the crowd booed throughout the entire arena. Miscellaneous Facts *A limo with an important person arrived. *The Assassin arrived in the building and was started head to the ring. But then Brock Lesnar ambushed him and slams his head through a passenger door window. Lesnar yell the words "See you in the ring....KEITH" before he left and headed to the ring. *Phantom was upset about his loss and head to the backstage. Ron Burgundy tried to get an interview but Phantom tell him to shut up. He was pissed that failed everybody of losing the match against Kyo and he was the one was going to stop the Sword but he couldn't do it. Kyo came and rubbed his victory in front of Danny's face and told that he think him, Marth, & Mario is the only members of the Sword. Danny was confused about his words and then Kyo continue his words that someone in RWA is the true leader of the SWORD and Danny will find out who is the leader....right now. Then someone attacked Phantom from behind and it wad Deathstroke without his mask. Deathstroke told him that he look surprised and tonight the Sword will get the RWA title as well and call him by his real name Slade for now on. *Keith made a huge announcement that at the next cpv Deadly Games, there will two tournament for the RWA and World Heavyweight Championships and the two winners will face the champions later on the event. Also, the sixteen participants of those tournaments can't be a former RWA or world heavyweight or undisputed champion so it will be a breakthrough tournament for those men and he will announce the participants later on the SCAW Forum Zone for both tournaments. *Burgundy tried to get Alex Star's thoughts about the Sword now having the RWA Championship in the parking lot and Alex stated to him that after Slade did to Danny earlier tonight that he going after he and he will suffer it. Then out of nowhere Cole McGrath attacked Alex from behind and told him that he's better than everyone else? Well you're not better than him, you son of a bitch! Cole then smashed Alex's face into the car window and knocked out Burgundy. He put Alex on top of the car and laid him out with the Ray Sphere. Cole say "See Alex, you are not better than him!" and security escorted him out of the building as Alex was being checked by the medical staff. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:2013